herostuckfandomcom-20200213-history
Order and Chaos Sessions
Summary Chayin Verlis and Yantim Ivacur are an infamous couple amongst their “friends” because they are constantly vacillating between all four quadrants. After a particularly heated argument over which is better, low bloods or high bloods, the two decide to compete to see who is better and the game they decide to play is the new popular game SGRUB. Yantim runs in to the problem that most of his friends are people he has pissed off in one way or another and Chayin runs in to the problem that she doesn’t have many friends. Yantim manages to convince nine trolls to join him through various means and Chayin turns to her sister, Urvesk, to help her recruit and ends up with a total of sixteen trolls on her team. There are twenty-six total. 'The Order Session:' Yantim’s session was very organized because Yantim is a naturally charismatic leader and was able to convince most of his team to work with through various means. Arismo Kastor helped keep the peace among the sea dwellers and was able to convince Lonniz Dyerro to help Yantim as well. 'Yantim’s Team - "The Clowns of Order"' * Yantim Ivacur - A male indigo blood with a penchant for promiscuity in all four of the romantic quadrants. * Arismo Kastor * Lonniz Dyerro * Holmas Bantam * Sontaw Niwing * Napeno Cipasi – A female sea dweller. Napeno is very violent and homicidal but is very focused on being the strongest of the trolls under her own power. She does not get along with Ettiry and Arismo was forced to auspicetize between the two during their session to keep things calm. * Ettiry Gamarc – A female indigo blood and is 6 sweeps old. She uses polekind. Ettiry is convinced she is a good architect but in reality is not very good. She destroys buildings that she decides are not good enough or just ugly. Ettiry is obsessed with being in a relationship with male high bloods and is convinced that they all want to be in a relationship with her. Ettiry was moirails with Nokili before the session and abused Nokili during their relationship emotionally. Arismo broke them up during the session and was able to auspicetize Ettiry, who thinks that Arismo wants her in his black quadrant over his current kismesis. * Reliop Elinyo – A male indigo blood. * Nezlur Dorteb – A male blue blood with the title Guard of Speed and is 9 sweeps old. Nezlur is obsessed with building cars and going very fast. He is moirails with Devdao. * Nianee Harrke – A female cerulean blood with the title Thief of Heart and is 7 sweeps old. Nianee wants to be on the top of the hemospectrum and she does this by seducing and murdering any trolls of a higher class. 'The Chaos Session:' In contrast to Yantim’s session, Chayin’s session was very disorganized as Chayin is not the best leader but the fear of Yantim’s wrath kept most of the others from trying to take control. 'Chayin’s Team - "The Pirates of Chaos"' * Chayin Verlis * Nokili Clonda * Urvesk Nornir * Rakest Derdec * Jesari Zinohk * Brystt Cabbon * Vander Goltae * Pelaca Amaryl * Skupir Hubris * Erzeni Walluf – A female teal blood with the title Page of Law and is 7 sweeps old. She uses rodkind. Erzeni is obsessed with doing things by the book and following the rules. She and Lerbri are best friends. * Canadi Haccao – A female green blood with the title of Mage of Rage and is 7 sweeps old. Canadi is a dancer and is violent. She tries to kill in the most violent and extravagant ways possible. She is not very focused on any goals and is difficult to get along with. * Lerbri Camnog – A male green blood with the title Heir of Hope and is 7 sweeps old. Lerbri was the unofficial leader of Chayin’s session. Lerbri is very good at gaining other’s trust and organizing other people. He uses 2xspearkind. * Devdao Asipir – A male yellow blood with the title Scout of Luck and is 7 sweeps old. Devdao is obsessed with flying and is trying to build his own perfect aircraft. Devdao is moirails with Pimarc. He uses boomerangkind. * Cerone Tirron – A female yellow blood with the title Witch of Blood and is 6 sweeps old. Cerone hears voices in her head of unspecified origin. She uses explosions because that’s what the voices tell her to do. She uses bombkind. * Pimarc Renkei – A male brown blood who likes to build things. There are two more in Chayin’s session. A female red blood and then another male of unspecified blood color.